You've Got Mail!
by Rose Verdict
Summary: Super Smash Bros has an expansive roster, with everything from sword-wielders to magicians to high-tech, far-future mercenaries. You know what they don't have? Spears or parasols. That's where Bandana Dee comes in. (or, in which rosie once again decides chill is for the strong, and since she is weak, this means she requires none of it.)


**_guess who's back at it again with the kirb fics! it's ya gal rosie with a consistent lack of chill! i hope yall are ready for a kirby ficapalooza!_****_…i may or may not have gone kirb crazy. i may or may not finish it. idk, frankly. if folks are interested, i'll give it a go, but in the meantime, here's something i Really Really Hope becomes canon. #DEE-L-C BABEY!!!_**

Bandana Dee groaned, wiping the sleep from their eyes as they trudged towards the great doors. "I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your…" They yawned, but continued on. "…don't get your wings in a bind…"

The doorbell just kept cheerfully chiming, as if the current dee-in-chargewasn'trunning themself ragged.

Bandana slumped into the door, using their weight to push it open enough to see who woke them up. "…hng…?"

The mailburt, Al, offered a sympathetic smile. "Long night?"

"You could say that…" Bandana mumbled, barely loud enough to make out.

Al nodded understandingly. "Well, the mail load today isn't very big, what with the big competition going on soon. Hopefully that's one more thing you can check off your list."

Bandana would've smirked at that, had they had a mouth. "Yeah, here's hoping. Alright, what do you have for me?"

"There's a few letters for His Majesty in here, some letters for various Dees, and-!" Al froze in the middle of his sentence, his eyes flying wide and his lips twitching upward. "Oh, well would ya look at that! 'Bout time you got one of these!"

Bandana blindly reached up and took the offered stack of letters and packages without looking. "Thanks, Al. You gonna be watching the tournament later this week?"

"Of course! What kind of burt do you take me for?" Al gasped, only half-serious. "I wouldn't miss it for anything!Especiallynot this year!"

Bandana just chuckled and pushed themself back up onto their own two feet. "Alright, see you later then."

"See ya later, Bandana!" Al turned to fly to the next place, tossing a "Break a leg out there!" behind him as he left.

Bandana let the door close before they realized what he'd said, and their forehead scrunched up in thought. "Wait…where am I going that I should break a leg?"

The silent castle offered no answer.

They shrugged and padded off to the barracks where the dees and doos all lived, shuffling through the mail with half-asleep eyes. "One for Parry and Perry, one for Doo, one for Great King…heh, this one's for me." Bandana noted with a wry giggle, sliding it to the back of the pile. "Better save that one for last, then."

As they handed out the mail, Bandana noticed the other dees' faces lighting up and the doos' eyes sparkling like stars. They were somewhat curious why everyone seemed so happy to see them, but they chalked it up to the mail in their arms.

It wasn't until setting Great King's mail down on his throne that Bandana got an inkling of what had everyone so worked up.

See, they had kept the address side facing them the whole time. Ergo, the side where one might, say, seal a letter with wax had been facing outwards.

In the reflection off the throne, Bandana Dee could have sworn they saw a flash of red, almost a burgundy color.

All remaining exhaustion drained from their body in a heartbeat.

"There's no way…" Bandana murmured, staring down at the envelope they held in shaky hands. "…this can't possibly…"

Regardless, they had to check.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Bandana turned the envelope over. Shimmering ink in neat penmanship vanished in favor of a deep red splash of wax, with the symbol Bandana had become resigned to never seeing pressed into it, closing the envelope.

Two perpendicular stripes ran through a circle. One thick, running down the side. One thin, slicing across it.

Trembling, Bandana Dee clambered into the nearest chair (the Great King's throne, whoops!) and painstakingly opened the envelope.

'Bandana Waddle Dee;

'It is with great pleasure that we extend a place on our roster to you. Please gather together any weaponry you may need and fill out the attached form with names and descriptions of your go-to attacks. An escort of three veteran fighters will be sent to transport you to the tournament at sundown, so be sure to have everything in order before then.'

Bandana's eyes kept reading the letter, but their brain had stopped functioning after the first sentence.

It was actually happening.

They snapped back to reality when they realized they were reading the final paragraph.

'It has been a long time coming, but I feel it was worth the wait to see just how strong you have become. Welcome to the Smash Tournament, Fighter #72: Bandana Waddle Dee. We will see you at sundown.

'Sincerely,

'Master Hand

'PS: You already know your escorts. Have fun!'

Bandana sat there for a moment, silent and unmoving.

The moment passed.

Bandana took a deep breath.

"YEAH-HEH-HEAH!!!"

In Cloudy Park, Adeleine jolted from "the zone," nearly splattering paint across her latest work. "What in the world?!"

The wordless shout echoed for a breath longer before fading away, and Ribbon giggled. "Sounds like Bandan's having a good day!"

"I wonder what could have made them so…" Ado trailed off, and Ribbon slowly turned to face her, realization dawning on both of them.

"Hey. Ribbon." Ado managed. "The Smash tournament hasn't started yet, has it?"

"I don't think so…" Ribbon murmured.

"Do you think my Crystal Medallion can transport us to other worlds like the big one can?" Adeleine set her paints down and reached into her pocket, rubbing her thumb over the pristine gem. "This is a very important question."

Ribbon's growing smile was all the answer she needed.

When Bandana kicked open the door to the barracks, eyes sparkling, none of the other dees had the heart to berate them for it.

Captain Doo looked up at the noise, expression softening upon seeing the letter in Bandana's hand. "Looks like they finally let you in, eh?"

Bandana nodded, rushing inside. "You can keep things under control while I'm gone, right?"

"Consider it done, Bandana. Just go make sure you've got all your stuff ready to go." Doo pushed off from his seat and fixed Bandana's namesake headgear; it had started slipping down.

"Thanks, Doo!" Bandana was already sprinting back out the door, giggling madly.

Doo shook his head with a quiet laugh, then turned to the TV. He may as well put on the right channel for the tournament.

As evening fell, Bandana closed their suitcase. They'd picked out several bandanas in different colors, some with patterns woven into them, and there were ribbons to match for their spear.

Now, whether they should bring the parasol, too…

They'd spent the day running around, gathering supplies, and bashfully accepting well-wishes from everyone who saw them. The news had traveled faster than they'd expected, which meant they hadn't been prepared for the sheer number of people willing to cheer them on.

A few had given them extra bandanas, which…Bandana had to admit, while they had a lot of blue bandanas, they had needed some variety to fill out the color-swap requirements.

(Needless to say, those were in the suitcase now.)

Bandana shrugged and slung both weapons across their back, picking up their suitcase and leaving their room with the slightest creak of the door. The sun was already slipping below the horizon, so they had to book it.

"We're all cheering for you, Bandana!" One of the younger doos called over as they passed.

"I'll do you all proud!" Bandan waved to her with wild abandon, jogging to the great doors they'd slumped against just that morning. "That's a promise!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Bandana yelped, accelerating to a sprint.

When they opened the doors, they couldn't withhold a gasp. Part of it was because of justwhowas sent to escort them to the tournament.

The other part was because of the sudden lack of air, courtesy of one of Kirby's trademark tackle-hugs.

"BANDAN!!!"

"KIRBY. OXYGEN.PLEASE." Bandana wheezed.

"Yeah, give the dee some air! Goodness knows they'll need it!" King Dedede laughed, plucking Kirby off of them. He turned to face Bandana head-on. "You are in forsucha treat, BD! When the Hands told us the news, we got together and redecorated the Dreamland Room in the Smansion, and-!"

"-And Dededepromisedhe'd keep what we decorated with a surprise,didn't you, Your Royal Blabbermouth?"Meta Knight cut him off, though his voice betrayed his cheer.

"Maybe so, butI'mthe king around here!" Dedede declared, jabbing a thumb to his chest. "That means I can tell 'em what we did, don't it?"

"Nooo,Dedede, we gottashowthem!" Kirby laughed, tugging Bandana's suitcase from their hands. "C'mon, Mags is waiting, let'sgooo!I wanna introduce them to Snake and Samus and Sonic and Jiggly and Bayo and Captain Falcon and Pac and-"

"Weren't yajustsayin' we had to show 'em, not tell 'em?" Dedede snickered, taking the suitcase from Kirby.

"So do I get to carry my stuff, or nah?" Bandana snorted.

The other three turned as one. "Nah."

Meta swept his hand out to the path before them. "Come. Lor is just past those hills, and I believe I speak for us all when I say, let's get a move on."

"HEAR, HEAR!" Dedede fistpumped, then promptly picked up Bandana Dee, despositing them on his crown. "LET'S GET GOIN'!"

"Do I get to carry myme???"Bandana laughed, clinging to Dedede's head for dear life as he dashed down the path, Kirby and Meta Knight hot on his heels.

"What doyouthink, waddlehead?" Dedede cackled, trying to outrun Kirby. (Meta Knight had wings, which automatically disqualified him from the impromptu race, of course.)

"…alright!" Bandana conceded, letting someone else do the mad sprinting for once.

Magolor already had the doors open, and it was a good thing, too; he likely wouldn't have been able to open them in time, had he closed them when Pop Star's veteran Smashers left. (Legs or no legs, one doesn't become part of a multiverse-renowned hero team by beingslow,after all!)

"Alright, Egghead, full steam ahead!" King Dedede crowed, jumping inside at the same time as Kirby. "We've got what we came for!"

Meta Knight stepped inside after them, letting the door close behind him. "We're ready whenever you are."

Magolor grinned and nodded, turning to the main console. "Okay, then, Lor, wanna do the showy one?"

Kirby's face lit up at that. "Showy! Showy!"

Bandana blinked. "The showy what?"

Lor's mental voice chuckled."It's their first time to the Smashverse, isn't it? OfcourseI'm going to do the showy one!"

Bandana hopped down from their perch on Dedede's head. "No, seriously, the showy what?"

Magolor smiled and hit a button on the console, and the monitor cleared to show a video feed from Lor's bow. "Just watch."

Bandana padded forward, eyes plastered to the screen as Lor took to the skies. There was a flash of light, and then the stars shifted, much like how Another Dimension was like an alternate version of Pop Star sometimes. This time, however, they were stars Bandana had never seen before, and they floated on a backdrop of pitch black instead of deep-sea blue.

The star-shaped portal grew nearer, and Bandana got to see other feeds from elsewhere on Lor, showing the change from familiar constellations to completely new ones. The portal slowly engulfed Lor and her passengers, with shimmering blue light passing through the room the only indicator when they themselves were transported across.

The portal whirled shut behind them, and Bandana looked back to the frontal feed, taking in the sight of the Smansion in all its glory for the very first time.

"Sooo? Was that cool or what?" King Dedede prodded.

"Oh…that was amazing…" Bandana answered distractedly, gaze transfixed on the building they'd be spending a lot of time in in the coming days.

Kirby stepped up beside them and hugged them again, this time much more gently than the last. "I'm glad you're here, Bandan. We haven't been complete without you."

Bandana broke off their staring contest with the monitor to return the hug. "Thanks, Kirby. You have…no ideahow much that means to me."


End file.
